The purpose of providing the sampler or device with means for dissipating or radiating heat therefrom is to obtain a superior resultant sample for analysis.
More particularly in this regard the object is to increase the external area of half sections of the device which define a chamber or cavity for receiving the molten metal whereby to promote or expedite radiation of heat away from the sections and thereby obtain a more rapid cooling and solidification of the molten metal in the chamber and impart to the sample what may be characterized as crystaline chill surfaces which offer advantages with respect to spectographic or X-Ray quantitative determination. Otherwise expressed, the chill surfaces obtained are considered to contribute to a better sample for analysis as compared to those which are obtained from a device which is not provided with heat dissipating means.